Crossed
by BlackBeauty97
Summary: Division trained sniper Jackson has one final task before he's free. But Division makes him do something that he can't take back. One shot.


Sitting across the table from my wife and our little girl I feel like the luckiest man in the world. The pink shirt my wife is wearing compliments the green streaks in her eyes beautifully, in stark contrast to her black hair and almost porcelain skin. Staring at her, I realise what I've been thinking since I met her five years ago: that things have to change, for our family's sake. I may be the best in my field as a trained sniper but I know that I can train again for something normal, a more stable job. When Division grabbed me from my jail cell all those years ago I thought for certain that I was dead. I soon realised that I had been given a second chance at life. I don't know why it took so long for me to realise this but I had to stop lying to my family. I had to tell Percy that my next job was going to be my last. My phone blares from my pocket, waking me from my revere. I blink slowly and find Ashley, my wife looking at me, a bemused expression on her face. "You gonna get that?" she asks giggling. I smile and look at the screen. It's work. Right on schedule. I walk slowly into the other room as Percy tells me the bare minimum about my assignment. "After this I'm out" I say. There's silence on the other end and time drags sluggishly by. "Well Jackson. Of course Division is sorry you feel this way. There will never be anyone like you in your field again. But we can't stop you and you have given up many years of your life for our cause. This job will be your last" Percy promises. "Thank you." I reply hanging up the phone. "That was work. I got to go in early but I'll be home soon. What are your plans for the day?" I ask Ashley. "I'm dropping Emily to crèche and then heading into town for a bit. I'll see you when we get back" she replies. I shrug on my coat and kiss both my girls on the forehead. "Bye Daddy" Emily sings as I walk out the door.

A black Mercedes sits in front of my house and the door swings open. Michael sits waiting for me, a long black case on his knees. "Mikey…here to see me off?" I ask, hopping in beside him. "Last job J. Boss says you deserve the royal treatment!" he grins. "And the royal treatment is your ugly face? Lucky me!" I retort. We laugh as the car speeds down the familiar streets. "Brief me on the target." I say as we continue on. "I don't know much. Target's female. That's all I know. You call Percy when you are in position. He'll tell you the rest. The location has been secured for you and a getaway car will be ready." He replies. We pull up to an abandoned building and Michael hands me the case. "Good luck soldier" He says as I exit the car. I smile and make my way to the building. The door creaks as I pull it open and flakes of red rust rain down on my head. My eyes quickly adjust to the dark and I can feel the adrenalin pumping as my training kicks in. I quickly sweep the area, ensuring that there are no surprises lurking in the shadows. Satisfied I continue on until I reach the stairs. Securing the case on my back, I make my way carefully up the rickety steps. The second floor is covered in flimsy white plastic, cobwebs draped from every available surface. A large window covers one of the walls overlooking the street below. People go about their daily business, a sea of colour moving in random directions. They're oblivious, as per usual, to what is about to happen. I continue on to the next floor, creaking my way through the building until I reach the roof. I push open the small iron door and step out into the glaring sun.

I slowly make my way across to the east ledge and set the black case on the ground. There is a slight wind blowing, bringing with it the aroma of freshly baked bread. Birds cheap and squak behind me as the sun streams down, basking me in warmth. I call Percy for my instructions, taking out the long range sniper rifle as I do. "Jackson. All a go?" he asks. "I'm in position sir" I reply. I assemble the gun quickly, snapping on the silencer as I ask "Who is the target?". "That isn't important. I'll describe what she's wearing and you find her. Understood?" he says briskly. "Yes sir" I retort, placing the butt of the gun on the ledge. I scan the crowd below. "Target is wearing a pink shirt. She's sitting with a group of females in front of the coffee shop across the street. Can you locate her?" he asks. I hold my breath until I find the target, scanning quickly. When I find her I notice how similar her shirt is in colour to the one Ashley was wearing this morning. "Have you located her yet?" Percy blares from the phone. "Affirmative. Am I permitted to know why she's on the receiving end of a bullet? What has she done?" I question. "Strictly need to know." Percy responds, "Execute this correctly soldier. Division thanks you". As the phone call ends I take a deep breath and tighten my grip on the gun. She turns as I pull the trigger. My wife. I see her face but can't do anything. My aim is true. She slumps to the ground as the scene before me descends into chaos.


End file.
